


Courage And Kindness

by aryasnark



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/M, Really hoping this isn't OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3725137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasnark/pseuds/aryasnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I know that it's difficult", Ella said gently, placing her hands on Kit's shoulders. "I know that you have so many duties, especially for someone your age, but...", she smiled. "We must always remember to have courage, and be kind. I know you know that, too."</p><p>"Maybe I don't have it in me to be courageous and kind all the time", Kit snapped. Again, he didn't mean it. Why was he saying these things? He regretted every single one as he spoke them. But he couldn't stop. </p><p>(request fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courage And Kindness

Kit was having the most exhausting week of his life. He had jumped from a meeting to another, never having enough time to rest, let alone do anything that wasn't his duty as king. 

It had gotten to the point where he couldn't even have lunch for ten minutes without a servant rushing over to ask for his attention. Kit knew that he shouldn't let any of it get to him. He had expected all of this when he had become king, but so much all at once.... 

It got even worse one afternoon as he was walking down the hall with Ella, on their way to spend at least a moment alone in the secret garden. However, their plan was interrupted when a servant rushed down the hall, calling: "Your Majesty-"

"What?!" Kit snapped, glaring at the servant angrily. He hadn't meant to. He truly hadn't. He was just so exhausted, he could barely stand. 

Ella looked at him, utterly horrified. "Kit!" Before Kit had any time to make excuses for his actions, Ella turned to the servant, giving him an apologetic look. "What is it?"

"The... the king is requested in the throne room", the servant spoke with a shaky voice. "Your Highness."

Ella nodded, clutching onto Kit's arm. "Kit?"

"I'll go in a minute", Kit promised, keeping his eyes on the floor. He was so angry. He was so tired. He knew that if he wouldn't get the chance to be alone very soon, he would explode.

After the servant was gone, Ella did exactly what Kit had feared she would. She started calling him out on his bad behavior. Rightfully so.

"That boy had done absolutely nothing to you", Ella said. "Why did you snap at him?"

"I didn't mean to", Kit groaned. "I'm just so tired. I...", he groaned, burying his head in his hands for a moment. "I just need to-"

"I know that it's difficult", Ella said gently, placing her hands on Kit's shoulders. "I know that you have so many duties, especially for someone your age, but...", she smiled. "We must always remember to have courage, and be kind. I know you know that, too."

"Maybe I don't have it in me to be courageous and kind all the time", Kit snapped. Again, he didn't mean it. Why was he saying these things? He regretted every single one as he spoke them. But he couldn't stop. 

"It's amazing to me how you can defend everyone else, but still judge me for making one, little mistake." He glared at his wife, watching as she let go of him, stepping back in shock.

"But..."

"Not everyone is as perfect as you, Ella", Kit whispered before walking away, all the way down the hall towards the throne room. He had a meeting to attend to, after all.

Kit felt so terrible about everything that had happened. All the while during the meeting, all he could think about was the way Ella had looked at him when he'd said those things. She had looked so shocked, and so disappointed. He knew he had messed up, truly, for the first time. They had never fought, not like this.

The miserable part was that Kit loved Ella for her kindness, for her courage, for everything that she was. And he had no idea why he had chosen to mock her for all the things that made her the woman he loved more than anything.

So that night, as soon as he got the chance to, he walked all the way to their bedroom, hoping, praying that he'd find Ella there. And as luck would have it, he did. She was sitting on the bed, staring at her hands. She hadn't looked up as Kit had opened the door, nor had she flinched once he'd taken a seat next to her.

"I'm sorry", he whispered, not daring to look at her either. He was too ashamed.

"It's not your fault", Ella said, to his surprise. "You're right, Kit. You've... you've had to deal with so much lately, and it was unfair of me to judge you for losing your temper for a moment. And it's stupid of me to have such high standards for how everything should be", she chuckled dryly. "I know that it's silly."

"It's not silly", Kit argued, grabbing her hand, holding it tightly. "Ella, I love you. For everything you are. For the high morals and values you uphold. For the way you make me a better person every single day", he said softly. "These past few weeks have just been so stressful. I know that that's no excuse, but...", he bit his lip. "But I truly am sorry. You know that the last thing I'd ever want to do is hurt you."

Ella closed her eyes, smiling softly. She knew. She knew exactly how much Kit loved her, for it was exactly how much she loved him. And she was more than willing to forgive him. He was only human, after all, and he happened to be a pretty wonderful one. 

Without saying a word, she lifted Kit's hand up and kissed it, nodding. "I forgive you."

Kit let out a breath of relief, moving closer to kiss her cheek. "Thank you. I promise it will not happen again."

"It might, but it's okay", Ella said, looking him in the eye. "We're all human. We make mistakes.... and", she smiled as she pressed their foreheads together. "I thought that a day off would do us some good. So tomorrow, there will be no meetings, no fencing practice, no royal visits. Just us. Here. Or in the secret garden. Wherever you want", she said, kissing his lips gently. "And for the record, I'm not perfect. No one is."

"You do come pretty close, though", Kit smiled softly, all of the anger and exhaustion fading away. He could hardly even remember what he had been so upset about. "I love you, Ella."

"I love you, too, Kit", Ella murmured before kissing him again. "More than anything."

Kit had wondered why he hadn't shared his stress with his wife earlier. Because it was as clear as anything that if there was someone who could always make him feel better, it was Ella. Always her.

**Author's Note:**

> This request was a bit difficult to write, for I was afraid I'd make either Kit or Ella too OOC, and that might have happened. I just tried to do this request in the best way I could, and fingers crossed it didn't go all wrong.


End file.
